


Hey I Love You

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius gets some advice of how to ask his crush out. From his crush himself, actually.Oneshot/drabble





	Hey I Love You

“I’ve been dropping the guy I like the most insanely obvious hints for like a year now,” Sirius Black said. “No response.”

“Wow.” Remus answered. “He sounds stupid.”

“But he’s not! He’s really smart actually.” Sirius was sincere. “Just…you know, dense.”

“Maybe you just need to be more obvious,” Remus suggested. “Like…I don’t know—maybe ‘hey! I love you!’”

Sirius tilted his head. “You really think that would work?”

“Heh. No.” Remus smirked. “But it’s worth a shot.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sirius said. “Hey Remus, I love you.”

“See, just like that.”

“ _Holy fucking shit.”_ Sirius stared at him. Was he for real?

“If that flies over his head then sorry, Sirius, but he’s just way too stupid for you.”

“…dude.” He didn’t get it.


End file.
